The NotSoSweet Escape
by elenlith
Summary: Humorous AU! Written for the May Fanfiction Challenge on Merlin 2008 Message Board! Please, read and review!


I wrote this one-shot for the may fanfiction challenge on **Merlin 2008 Message Board** (and I won it! XD). The task was to create a piece of fanfiction that is an AU piece.

Enjoy! ….and leave a comment pleeease!!! XD

THE NOT-SO-SWEET ESCAPE

"Arthur? Arthur, wake up!" Merlin whispered, gently shaking the prince's shoulders.  
The blond stirred and slowly cracked one eye open.

"What is it, Merlin?" he yawned.  
"You told me to wake you up before dawn yesterday evening, remember? You have to hurry if you want to elude her".  
At these words the prince sprang up from the bed, ran over the table and frantically splashed some cold water on his face; then he moved towards his servant, who quickly began to dress him.  
"You know, I have to admit that sometimes you're not completely useless, Merlin".  
The warlock chuckled. "Thank you sire, although I think these words result less from your desire to pay me a compliment that from your fear of _her_".  
Arthur turned and cuffed him. "I am _not_ afraid of her, but after all she put me through yesterday I really can't bear to repeat the experience".  
"If you say so". Merlin smiled knowingly, and before Arthur could cuff him again he added "All right, you're done. We should head to the stables, our horses are packed and ready for the hunting trip".  
"Right. Merlin?" Arthur called.  
Merlin stopped, stumbling on his feet and miraculously managing to stand. "Yes?".  
The prince sighed. "Please, don't let your clumsiness get us caught. _Please_".  
Merlin grinned. "I'll do my best".  
"Yeah, that's why I'm worried" Arthur muttered under his breath.  
The two boys stepped cautiously in the deserted corridor. They crossed it, quickly and silently. The castle was very quiet, like all of its inhabitants were still sleeping, but they both knew that was just an impression: two floors beneath their feet the kitchens were already bustling with activity – everyone was in a fuss because of the visiting noble family that had arrived the previous morning. Perhaps even a small bunch of courtiers had already woken up. But that must _not_ include her. _She had better be still asleep_, thought Arthur darkly.  
He ran down the marble stairs right behind Merlin, and when they reached the bottom he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. He grabbed his clueless servant by the forearm and dragged him behind a tapestry.  
"Arthur, wha-" Merlin tried to protest, but the prince shut his mouth by placing a hand on it.  
"Be quiet, the Landon ladies are coming this way" he whispered.  
Merlin quieted down at once, straining his ears to catch what the visiting ladies' – aunt and niece – were saying.  
"...and then, when we walked in the garden outside, oh dear aunt, did you notice how sparkling his hair were? He was talking about something but, really, I can't remember a word, I was so enthralled by the way those golden locks glistened in the sun, and then we stumbled across one of his knights, and they talked about something and Arthur started laughing and the sound was so deep and charming, and then I noticed..." the younger lady's voice faded away once she passed the boys' hiding spot.  
Merlin tried to suppress his laughter. "I didn't imagine you feared her so much. Otherwise why would you spend an entire day with those two? Seriously, _golden locks glistening in the sun_?"  
Arthur glared at him, though his expression was amused. "I do not fear her! Anyway, we managed to elude the ladies easily, let's just hope we'll succeed in avoiding her as well. Come on".  
They came out from behind the tapestry and sped along the corridor; they managed to pass several halls safely, and Arthur began to feel relieved. He was about to point that out to Merlin, when the latter bumped his arm against the armour that decorated the corridor they were in: it started swaying, and before Arthur could prevent it, it crumbled to the floor in a deafening clatter.  
The prince felt like strangling his servant, instead he felt his heart starting to hammer in his chest because he could hear an indistinct voice approaching. The boys looked frantically around, but they couldn't find any hiding places.  
_Please, let her be still asleep, please, let her be still asleep!_ thought Arthur, panicking.  
"I think I heard a noise coming from here, I'll just check it out..." the soft and slightly apprehensive voice faded when its owner turned the corner.  
"Guinevere!" Arthur exclaimed, his heartbeat slowing calming down. "I'm sorry about this mess, it was all Merlin's fault!".  
Gwen chuckled at Merlin, who was on the floor in the middle of a multitude of scattered pieces of an armour, throwing deathly glares at the prince.  
"What are you two up to? I-I mean, I'm sorry for the armour sire, I'll have it fixed up as soon as possible" she said.  
"No need to hurry, Guinevere" Arthur assured her. Then, he casually added "Do you...happen to know – by chance, of course – whether..." when he paused for the second time he was cut off by Merlin, who asked in a rush "Gwen, is _she_ already awake?".  
The irritation Arthur wanted to display on his face for having been interrupted failed to make an appearance, replaced by anticipation and hope, and his eyes lit up when Gwen's reply came: "I think not, I just saw her personal maid who was probably going to her chambers to wake her up". Gwen's expression showed that she had finally understood something.  
"Thank you Guinevere, then we're just going. You...did not see us, all right?" Arthur said.  
"Of course sire. I'm on my way to the lady Morgana's". Gwen smiled at him, squeezed Merlin's hand and walked away.  
"So, that went well! _Hey!_ What was that for?" squealed Merlin, massaging the back of his head because Arthur had just cuffed him.  
"That was for being an idiot! We were just lucky it was Guinevere! Now let's go, and pay attention!".  
"Yes sire" Merlin huffed. Arthur smirked.  
After a few minutes they swiftly reached the entrance hall and found it blessedly empty. They started crossing it, a triumphant smile on both their faces because they had almost made it.  
Suddenly Merlin heard soft footsteps and an imperious voice coming from behind the door that led to the throne chamber. He turned to warn Arthur, but it was already too late: the door had burst open, the owner of the voice had entered the hall, and Arthur had stopped dead in his tracks.  
The booming voice called him: "_Arthur Pendragon_!".  
The prince sighed.  
"Where are you going my boy? You know you have to stay by my side all day, to entertain our lovely guests. Were you trying to go hunting?" continued the voice.  
Arthur slowly turned around, resignation all over his face.  
"Of course not, mother. You know nothing could make me miss the ladies' company".  
Queen Igraine smiled sweetly, walked towards her son and softly whispered: "Don't you DARE to leave me alone with those two, unless you want me to spread around tales about your _very adventurous_ childhood!".  
Merlin didn't catch the words the Queen had said to the prince, but when he saw him pale considerably, he smirked: no matter how hard Arthur tried to deny it, his mother _did_ scare the hell out of him!


End file.
